


More Than I Can Give

by exclarare



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-29
Updated: 2019-08-29
Packaged: 2020-09-29 22:17:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20443454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exclarare/pseuds/exclarare
Summary: The night was special. He wanted this to be special, too. But how could it be, when Yuki was… the way he was?Pairing: Yuki/Reader





	More Than I Can Give

**Author's Note:**

> This IS a reader-insert but it is told from Yuki's POV.
> 
> Fruits Basket is making a comeback, and you know what that means! I have to repost this angsty smut that has no real purpose other than making Yuki sad, because Yuki's my favorite character, so I have to make him sad.
> 
> I should write a not-sad Yuki Sohma fanfiction.
> 
> But yeah it's kind of heavily IMPLIED by Shigure that zodiac members have a complicated time trying to figure out how to do the THING without triggering a transformation so I guess this is just an angsty twist on that. Yuki doesn't want to be cursed, and he definitely doesn't want to be REMINDED that he's cursed while he's trying to be intimate with someone he really loves--who happens to be completely normal. If you JUST CAN'T read this without trying to put it somewhere on the Fruits Basket timeline, let's just say this is sometime in Yuki's third year of high school.

It was difficult for members of the zodiac to truly be with people who lived on the “outside”. It was stressful on both parties, and more often than not, it ended with tears and shattered hearts.  
  
So when he and ______ hit the one-year mark in their relationship, Yuki was awed by it. How had they managed it? No doubt it was all due to ______’s kindness, her patience and understanding. Because Yuki had been hesitant and frightened…  
  
They had decided to do something special for the occasion. Dinner, a walk. But things had escalated.  
  
It wasn’t their first time. Not even close. But still, the night was special. He wanted this to be special, too.  
  
But… how could it be, when Yuki was… the way he was?  
  
———————-  
  
The air was filled with shaky moans and heavy breathing as Yuki moved within her. Deeper, harder, surging into her, giving ______ more than just his body; he gave her his heart and mind as well. His arms were burning, complaining of their job to support his body, but he had to stay at a distance— he had to keep most of their bodies separate or the moment would be lost.  
  
Her legs tightened around his hips, drawing him further into her body as his lips caressed the nape of her neck, licking her, nipping at her flesh as their bodies moved in an ageless rhythm. Soft whispers of her name danced from his lips, joining as extra notes to the chorus of their lovemaking. So hot, so tight— Yuki wasn’t sure how much longer he would last.  
  
But then, something broke.  
  
As he suddenly willed his hips still, it was ______’s turn to whisper his name. She pushed away the hair that clung to his forehead and gazed into his eyes with a love so sincere it made Yuki want to cry.  
  


_Don’t look._

  
  
She smiled at him, and as always it was so warm and accepting—  
  


_Don’t look at me like that!_

  
  
Yuki didn’t deserve her. He didn’t deserve any of this.  
  


_ **Stop!** _

  
  
“We can stop…,” was the murmur that caused him to open his eyes once more. When had he squeezed them shut…? Meeting her eyes again was a chore, difficult but necessary, but in them he saw neither disappointment nor frustration. Why?   
  


_So understanding…_

  
  
He grit his teeth and shook his head. “No, I—… I don’t want to stop.” She wanted this. He could see it in those beautiful __e/c__ optics, and he’d be damned before he left her unsatisfied.  
  
Yuki shuddered as he resumed his pace; it was as if his body had become extra-sensitive to make up for lost time. He watched, his lust spiking once more, as ______ bit her lip, her cheeks reddening once more, and arched her back, but only slightly to avoid their torsos meeting.  
  
Yuki tried his best not to think about that.  
  
She flexed her legs, thrusting her hips up to meet his as his hardness plunged into her eager flesh. Her moans and whimpers drove him on and fueled some of his own. White hot pleasure coursed through his veins, pooling itself at the base of his shaft and he knew it wouldn’t be long now. His teeth teased the tender spot beneath her ear before he pushed himself away from her until he was standing on his knees, hunched over her and pushing into her harder and swifter.  
  
His fingers dug into her hips, pulling her tighter against him. His movements became more frenzied, more clumsy, his cries of her name increasing in their desperation, as if he were pleading with her, begging her to release so he could, too.  
  
With a sudden cry, she complied. Yuki inhaled sharply as he felt her tighten around him, dragging at him, and in a flurry of heat and blinding light, he joined her.  
  
——————-  
  
It was customary, almost like a ritual, for Yuki to rest his head against ______’s shoulder afterward. They would talk, laugh, whisper words of love… It was the closest they could get to actual holding, him touching her in this way.  
  
So when he immediately turned away from her and curled up on his side, he knew she knew something was wrong. But he couldn’t stand it any longer. Touching her that way— it wasn’t anything like the real thing. He knew it couldn’t be. He hated that she had to hold herself back from him. He hated that their sex was so distant and impersonal. Why did she do it? Why did she put up with this?  
  
He was with her. She was with him. But they were still so far away from each other. It was so painful to be with her. But it was also painful to be without her. Yuki wasn’t sure which hurt worse.  
  
Despite her acceptance, despite her willingness to stay by his side, his tears still fell. His heart was still shattered.  
  


_Let me let you go…_

  
  
He felt the gentle brush against his cheek, the hair being pushed away from his face so that his eyes were exposed.  
  


_I’m so sorry…_

  
  
“Yuki…”  
  
It was so beautiful, the way she said his name. Liquid silver eyes met a reciprocal __e/c__ pair, and deep shame accompanied the hot tears he felt streaking his reddened cheeks.  
  
“Yuki, it’s okay…”  
  
He squeezed his eyes shut and clenched his teeth, unable to look at her any longer.  
  


_Don't say that... It’s not. It’s **not**._

  
  
He felt her lips place a soft kiss between his shoulder blades before she rested her head there, in that spot, and his chest heaved with silent sobs.  
  
And as he uttered the truth he’d been longing to tell her, he felt his spirit finally break.  
  
“You deserve so much more than I can give you…”


End file.
